


Girls Night

by maybe_maye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_maye/pseuds/maybe_maye
Summary: Rose and the Doctor meet up with some of Rose's old friends who have some questions about their travels and, more importantly, their relationship.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Girls Night

Rose Tyler was a bit of a local legend at the Powell Estate. First she had gone missing for a year and everyone whispered amongst themselves that it was for sure her boyfriend Mickey Smith who’d done her in, despite the fact Mickey had always been a sweet boy and spent the better part of the year haunted and too thin, taping up cheap flyers and lugging thick tomes around, physics and aerospace textbooks among them.

Then suddenly she swooped back into their lives with some strange, much older man who kept a heavy hand on her back at all times while people paraded in and out of the little flat, eager to see Jackie’s reaction. A space ship might have crashed into Big Ben but life went on and news traveled fast on the estates where most were too nosy for their own good. 

Jackie Tyler's missing daughter showing up out of the blue with a _doctor_ was much more pressing to Bev and the others, especially once Rose was tight lipped about where she’d been or what she and this doctor had gotten up to. 

Then of course the alien invasion escalated to possible nuclear war, Downing Street blew up, and everyone forgot about Rose Tyler’s miraculous return. 

Until some started to notice that every time one little Miss Tyler came home, with her mysterious employer (and most definitely lover, everyone agreed) in hand, things got strange and more than a little dangerous.

The supposed aliens in Downing Street, the free game consoles that made people go missing, the time all the toasters in the estate blew out at once. 

Rose’s old friends gossiped about it like mad, there was little else going on at that estate. Their lives were as typical as the Doctor had said to Rose that first day. Work, telly, and chips. Most nights out at the pub would end up with a drunken discussion of the mystery of Rose and her Doctor at least once. 

Keisha would flip her braids over her shoulder and narrow her eyes and whisper loudly to her friends that she’d seen Rose and her bloke leaving a strange little blue cupboard, all disheveled and giggling like mad, arm in arm as they traipsed back to her mum’s apartment.

“They definitely shaggin’” Shareen declared this time, plopping the cherry of her drink into her mouth with a flourish and a wink. Last time she had been adamant Rose wasn’t into older blokes but Keisha’s story had swayed her firmly into the ‘secret lovers’ camp. “I don’t care what she says.”

“Or Mickey says.” Trisha glared at the man who was sitting at the table next to them in the tiny pub, clearly straining to hear what they were saying. She fixed him with a look and after a moment he scowled and stormed off, calling back “She’s not shagging him! It’s ain’t like that!”

“Mmh wish I’d got a doctor to take care of me.” Charlotte said dreamily, head in her hands as she spun a curl of her hair around her finger.

“I dunno, he’s probably got some wife up north and a secret family considering.” Trisha pondered. ”Why else are they so hush hush about it? Why’s he not got a name? What sorta name is ‘Doctor’?”

“Isn’t it a nickname? Kinda like how everyone calls Benny chief?”

“Yeah but we know his name’s Benny, don’t we?” 

“Hm.” Charlotte pouted. “Well I think it’s romantic.”

“You think everything is romantic.” Keisha chided her. Charlotte shrugged.

“Is that so wrong? Well I’m tired of wonderin’ about it, why don’t we just ask Rose to pop by on her next trip home? We haven’t seen her in months.”

“If you can get Rose Tyler pinned down, I’ll buy the next round.” Shareen laughed. “I’ve not gotten that girl to agree to anything since she met him. She’s too enamored with that doctor bloke and half the time he’s got them halfway ‘round the world. She’ll never be free.”

Charlotte merely smiled and pulled out her mobile, texting furiously. The rest of the girl rolled their eyes.

“Even if she does come, you’re gonna get Mickey all out of sorts again! I just got him texting me on a semi-regular basis!” Trisha groused.

“You’re the one who just sent him packing.” Keisha reminded her. 

“Yeah cause I didn’t wanna hear about him and Rose again!” 

“Ha!” Charlotte exclaimed, holding out her phone with a smug grin. There was a text from Rose agreeing to a girls night.

“Yeah and? There’s no date there! She’ll follow up now and say she’ll be back in anywhere from two days to eight months!” Shareen argued. “And I wanna see the Doctor, properly meet him. See if he’s worth all this.”

Charlotte merely continued to text, brushing off Shareen's arguments, brow furrowed as she waited for a reply. Moments later her phone chimed again. 

“Yes!” Charlotte beamed now. “She says she’ll be back next weekend! She asked me the date and everything. And she said she’d try to get him to come too! But not to get our hopes up cause he ‘hates domestics’, whatever that means.” 

“It means a point for the secret family theory.” Trisha chimed in. “Why else would he hate people getting to know him?”

“And a point for me for getting her to come! Drink time! Chop, chop ‘Reen!”

Shareen groaned and got up to get the next round, hoping that the night out next weekend would be worth the dent in her wallet. 

\---

“Come on then Doctor!” Rose cajoled, giving him her best smile and puppy dog eyes. “Just one drink, they just wanna meet you!” 

The Doctor was refusing to meet her eyes because he knew if she gave him that patented Rose Tyler smile his fate was sealed and the last thing he wanted to do was go to the pub with a bunch of her old school mates. 

“I told you Rose, I don’t do domestic.” 

“It’s just a drink! I wanna catch up with ‘em.”

“So what do ya need me for? I’d only get in the way.”

“I need you to help me keep my stories straight and to get them off my back, they’ve been buggin’ me for weeks to tell them more about where I’ve been. ‘Sides I wanna show you off.” She teased, nudging him with her foot when he kept his head very firmly buried underneath the TARDIS where it was safe. 

“Well they can bug you for weeks more, time machine remember? I can always bring you to that date. We got the whole universe and you wanna go to 2005 London?” He foolishly came out from under the TARDIS console, giving her his most level, no nonsense look. 

“Oi, 2005 London gave you me!” Rose exclaimed indignantly.

“Exactly! What else could it have to offer me?” He shot back, face colouring when he realized the weight of his words (and the mistake of retreating from the relative safety of the innards of the TARDIS).

She just smiled at him, the full Rose Tyler smile with her tongue in her teeth. 

And the Doctor knew what he was gonna do, what he _had_ to do. 

“Come on Doctor, I want a night out with my friends. I need a break, you owe me after that last trip! Besides, the universe will still be there when we’re done.”

“It better be.” He grumbled but sighed and let her have her way, as he always did. “Oh alright, I'll go this one time. I mean it Rose! You’re not making me domestic. Two hours max.” 

“Four.”

“Two and a half.”

“Three and a half.”

“Three.”

“Perfect! That’s what I wanted. Honestly Doctor, four hours? Who do you think I am?” She pecked him on the cheek and sauntered away to get ready. 

The Doctor couldn’t find it in himself to be upset she’d played him so well, not when she had kissed him and walked away like that. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've got such a soft spot for fics where the Doctor is forced to met with Rose's friends from home and they just immediately are like oh yeah these two are idiots in love.


End file.
